The Daughter Of Dracula
by witchiipooh
Summary: When Drazera finds out who she is Shark and herself have to save the vampire race and the world, because of a foresaw vision, falling in love was never supposed to happen, will that cause the end of the world as we know it? Rated R for L, V and lata chaps
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dracula, I have just created my own plot with new characters...**

**P.S. A "botion" is an exploding potion...**

**CHAPTER ONE: THE ENCOUNER**

"Fraulk this is stupid, Dr. Vazter was crazy, not smart."

"How do you know, he said that he put a spell on the vampire race with a botion to go off at a certain time with the spell to kill us all, and let me tell you, I believe him."

"We've been searching since January 8, 1788, it has almost been a year, I am starting to forget what my wife looks like, and there has been absolutely no sign."

"Well the exploding potion has got to be somewhere," Fraulk had sat down and wiped the sweat and dirt from his forehead. "Hey Dracula, I got an idea why don't we go back home and summon Zoya?"

"Zoya? Sure, if it will get you off this crazed idea."

"Yes it will, _if_ I am wrong."

So the men took off on flight leaving yet another old, dusty and gloomy castle behind. They must have hit a really bad storm; the winds were so tremendous it kept blowing them off course. What should have only taken them one night ended up taking three, but they had finally made it. When they had landed in front of a grave statue Dracula turned one of the numbers upside down and the statue opened. It was just before dawn when they had started down the stairs, all to be seen was a faint light at the bottom, the place was as quiet as the dead, the un-living dead anyway.

"It seems as if the entire village has gone to bed." Fraulk yawned sleepily.

"Yes it does. Well no use standing around, we should get some rest and tell everyone in the morning."

Night had soon reappeared to the village of Vampier and the villagers had started to awake. Dracula and Fraulk had explained everything about their journey and told them about their plan to contact Zoya. So everyone had started to prepare, candles, Knighting flowers and other essentials, the spell was brought and Dracula read it.

"Dracula, you know that I am not meant to be summoned just for this." A voice had said through the fog that had rolled in.

"We need to know."

"Well, there is a botion, and 0only two can find the way. Dracula miss fortune shall soon come to see thee, but hope shall come in time, and so will thy child, and," she had turned her head towards Fraulk, "well, your child shall accompany. But beware do not try it yourselves it is something that they must do, even if to their death. If you try, either of you it shall be the downfall of all, they might not be able to stop it." And with that she had vanished into a silvery poof.

The time had gone by, two hundred and one years, about, a pregnant mortal lay on a couch watching the television, awaiting her soon to be husband to come home, it was raining, nothing like it ever has before. Deb knew it was the tears of Dracula; he was always depressed about so much, if only she could get him to open up to her.

"Dracula where have you been, I was so worried. Please talk to me, what is going on?"

"I miss her, I know that she has been dead for almost two hundred years, but she was my best friend. I love you, I really do, and I just miss her. I lose everyone."

"I know you love me and miss Mary. But we're not going to leave you, our child and I will be here for you forever, once we become vampires too."

"I've been lying to you Deb, there has been something that I haven't told you."

"What, what is it, you are scaring, just tell me."

Dracula had explained to her about their child destined to help save the vampire race, and death is more then likely to come. That everyone knew but her, ever her best friend Fraulk's wife Margreet.

"Well you started this right, then finish it, I'll be damned if my child will give up their life for something they didn't cause!" And with that Deb walked away.

Dracula had returned to Vampier and an argument had broken out to everyone, about whether or not their two children should go out on the journey. Dracula and Fraulk had really gone at it, and Dracula left, as he did a second botion had started to tick. The only thing was that no one had known about the second one; after that no one had seen hide or hair of Dracula, everyone that that he had gone searching and fallen to his doom.

**Many Years Later**

"Mom, I'm telling you it is way too spooky out there this morning, besides I haven't missed a day of school. So please" Drazera whined. "Any who, I have already been to graduation and all there is an assembly during the LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! "

"For one thing do not and I repeat DO NOT yell at me. Now honey I do realize that you are really superstitious, believe me I do, but it is just the driveway and the road up to the bus stop I think that you can handle it. Just because you are a graduated senior you are still my child and living underneath my roof. Now I don't want to hear another word about it, because you are going to school and that is the end of it." Debbie said as she was hurrying to get ready and leave for work.

"Well fine, if I get abducted by aliens or something just remember that IT'S YOUR FAULT!" she said very crankily.

"Drazera, I have heard enough just drop the subject!" she yelled, practically at the top of her lungs.

"B-but..." Drazera started.

"I mean NOW!" her mom said. "I've got to go, I love you, so please have a good day. Bye."

"Yeah, whatever." she said as she was stomping off to her bedroom to get her stuff together for school.

Her mom and step dad both left at the same time to go to work, though having different jobs. They trust that Drazera will go to school because they didn't call or anything.

"Great something bad is going to happen today, I just know it. And you know what, the worst thing about it is that no one will believe me. If Harminee and Burgyndee were here they'd believe me. I mean after all they are my two very best friends and they would never ever let anything bad happen to me, and I'd never ever let anything bad happen to them."

It was time for her to leave and she was scared half to death. But for some reason she was leaving, it was almost like, it was just like something was drawing her towards it. She thought that it was really odd that someone or something was drawing her out there.

As she finished walking out of the driveway and started to head up to the bus stop up the road, she heard a noise but she didn't see what it was. Because there were so many trees that covered the moonlight, all the light that you could was the dim, old street light at the very end of the road. So obviously that didn't help much. Then before she knew it a dark shadow came flying towards her though the trees and cutting the wind by going so fast. She couldn't see much, but she could tell he was a guy and a pretty nice looking one at that.

"_Who are you_?" Drazera asked while trying not to fall over from shaking.

"What does it matter anyway, because you are going to die?" The dark figure asked with hate rid in his voice.

"_Why_?"

"Simple really, because for I am a vampire and you are now my prey."

"Now wait a minute there is no way that you are a vampire." She said with such an attitude.

"Why, are you not a believer?"

"Oh no, I am most diffidently a believer in vampires."

"Then tell me mortal, why do you decline me of my heritage?"

"Because, vampires are ugly, and you are just way to hot. So that must mean that you are no vampire."

"Really, you not just saying that because you want to stall time?"

"No." She said with gentle and kind smile.

They kept talking for a few minutes until they heard a noise.

"I have to go." She said so soft and sadly. 'Before I go my I ask your name?"

" My name is Chris, but I prefer everyone to call me Shark. However, you may call ever one that you prefer."

"Why is that?"

"Very simple, it is because I have never met anyone like you."

"Nor have I."

"By the way what is your name, I didn't get a chance to ask."

"It is Drazera."

"I really have to go now, but I enjoyed talking with you. And, I really hope to see you again."

"Maybe I'll see you sometime."

"See ya!" She said into the wind as she walked away as a fog started to settle in.

When she got to school she ran right up to one of her best friends. Her name was Burgyndee.

"Burgyndee, you will never believe what happened to me while I was walking up to my bus stop." Drazera said with great excitement.

"You're right, the chances of me believing you are slim to none. But I'll ask anyway, no matter how much I'll regret it. What happened to you earlier this morning?" Burgyndee asked with no enthusiasm.

"Well I was walking up to the bus stop and... then... I met a... a... VAMPIRE! Isn't that so exciting?"

"You what?" Burgyndee said disbelievingly.

"I met a vampire, what is so strange about that?"

"I wonder? Drazera listen to me, you are one of my best friends and I will be there for you though thick thin. But this is just... just absolute non sense." She said with a sigh.

"What did I tell you, what I told you was, you would not believe me. Did I or did I not?"

"Fine... fine do you really want my honest answer?"

"Yah, what else would I want?"

"Ok, did you really see something?"

"Yes, I wouldn't make something like this up."

"Then I believe that you really did see something."

"Ok, I have to go talk to Harminee. So if you wouldn't mind please..."

"I know... I know I wont tell anyone."

"Ok see you at the assembly."

"See ya." Said Burgyndee said as she walked off to see her other friends.

They both parted, and then a few moments after they did Harminee walked in the door. Some people say that she is freakish and extremely odd like Drazera, just not as bad.

"Hey Zee." Said Harminee, Zee is what she calls Drazera. "What's going on?"

"Oh, not to much. Unless of cores you include the fact that I met a vampire earlier this morning." She answered.

"No way you kidding me, right?" She said with such excitement.

"No I'm not. He seems to be really nice."

"He huh?" She said with suspicion in a jokingly way.

"Yes he. Oh man."

"What?"

"Look at the time we have to go to the assembly."

"Hip, hip, hooray." Harminee said sarcastically.

"Lets get a move on."

So they headed off to the assembly. They had met up with Burgyndee and they started whispering and then started to giggle. What were they talking about or planning. When they got to the gymnasium, after they found each other, they went to the girl's bathroom.

"I brought the water balloons did you guys bring your stuff?" Said Burgyndee with such excitement.

"YEAH! OF COURSE we brought our stuff!!" Drazera and Harminee said at the same time, digging their funnel and Green Jell-O out of their purses, while Burgyndee was getting out her water balloons from her purse.

They hurried very quickly, mashing up the jell-o and feeding it into the funnel, then into the water balloons. After about five minutes, they had finished, and tried to put the balloons into their purses and pockets for the master plan. They were trying so hard not to giggle, then a teacher came in and said "ladies, lets hurry it up please." Then she walked out.

"Woo, that was a close one." They said as they took the balloons out from behind their backs.

They were going as fast as they could to tie the balloons. When they did, they finally put them away and ran to there seats, to prepare for the "master plan".

As the assembly started, it was already getting boring. And the "ladies" were getting impatient after about a half of an hour. All they had to was look at each other and smile, they wanted to do the "master plan' but they had to wait till the end of the assembly. So they waited and waited and waited some more. Until finally the assembly was over, everyone was happy about it,

"I can't believe it took so gosh darn long." Drazera said with such annoyance.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, it took forever!" Burgyndee griped.

"Come on, come on, lets get going, quick get the jell-o balloons!" Harminee said very impatiently.

They grabbed all the balloons they could fit in their hands and started throwing them at people as they were heading to their busses. They kept grabbing and throwing them until they ran out of balloons, then booked it to their busses as they said goodbye to each other.

Drazera wanted to see Shark, but she could not, because of the fact that it was daylight and vampires cannot come out in light, well at least the daylight.

As she was on her bus going home she could think of nothing else but him. She could not quite put her finger on it. But, there was something very familiar about him. During the whole hour bus ride she was trying to think of it but she could not. If she even tried to ask her mom about it, she would just say that Drazera was imagining things and to drop the subject. But knowing Drazera she would not and even if it was the last thing she did, she would figure out this whole mystery.

When she got home she went outside, she set up her tent and then packed some clothes, pillows, and blankets. So now she was she was ready to as she called "moving into her tent" but it was just for the summer though. Her tent is so huge that she can hang up two sheets and have four rooms in all. They are her bedroom, bathroom, guest room and a "common room" in other words a living room. And her tent also came with a screen room, so that is what she decided to make a living room with the two camping chairs and milk crate for a coffee table. It took her about an hour to get everything together. Then it was about four-thirty when she called her mom and told her that she was going to stay in her tent.

"Mom, I am moving into my tent for the summer." Drazera said.

"Yeah? And?" Deb replied.

"Well I will need some groceries"

"Like what?"

"Well you can bring me home a twelve pack of Coca-Cola, some candy bars, a pack or two of donuts, and some stuff like that."

"Fine, but it is all coming out of your allowance, alright?"

"Yep, that is perfectly fine with me"

"Ok, I love you."

"See you, I'll get my stuff from you tomorrow, because by the time you get home I will be in bed."

"Good bye!" Debbie said as she hung up the phone to hurry and get back to work.

By the time Drazera got off the phone and got some food and juices to bring outside it was around five-o-clock. So it was getting close to and got some food and juices to bring outside it was around five-o-clock. And so now it was getting close to being dark. So then she decided to get some sleep, because she a very sting feeling that she was going to see Shark again. She might not tonight, but soon, not exactly soon enough for her, because maybe she had fallen for him. The knowingness of him was getting to be stronger than ever, something... something was drawing... her towards him. But now it was time for her to take her nap. So now she would be ready to wait for him, and she would all night if she had to, all just so she could see Shark, that was if he showed up. But what if he didn't know where she lives. As she was thinking about it she slowly fell asleep.

"Shut up dogs!" Drazera yelled as her mom pulled into the driveway at ten-thirty.

Drazera was not tired anymore, so now she could wait up. It was around eleven-fifty when she heard a thud outside. So she immediately ran out to see what it was...

"_Drazera, please help me."_ Shark whispered into the cool, gentle summer breeze.

"Shark, whatever is the matter?" She said trying not to panic.

"_Never mind, please keep the light away."_

"Yes of cores, I will."

"_Please bring me into your tent, and wait for my help that will be arriving shortly."_

"Yes, yes I will."

As she was bringing him into her tent and setting him down she heard four more thuds outside. So she hurried out there as fast as she could, and much to her surprise it was...

"_Mmm...May...I... help... you?"_ She said with such fright in her eyes.

"A mortal, come family we must leave! NOW!" The man said very low with such hate rid in his voice.

"Wait, please wait. Shark is in my tent. You are looking for Shark, are you not?" Drazera said.

"Yes, please show him to me." The women said. "Please I am begging you."

"Of cores, he is right this way," Drazera said. "He is not feeling well at all.

So then she led the father, the mother and one girl twin and one boy twin. The twins seemed to be a bit younger then Shark. Drazera thought that the family looked very concerned about Shark.

"Christopher, are you all right?" The mother asked.

"Yes I'm fine, I think." He replied.

"Good, because you are never, ever going off flying by yourself again! Do you here me mister."

"Whatever, do you think that you are going to stop me?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Now you listen to me Shark, you will listen to your mother. And don't let me hear you take that tone of voice with your mother again do you got that?" His father said.

This arguing went on for quite a few hours. She was really starting to get sick of it. But she did however find out all of the names. The father's name was Fraulk (Fr-au-k), and the mother's name was Margreet (Mar-greet) and the twins are Rudolph (the boy) and Toteaohna (Tot-tea-ona). To Drazera they all seemed like a really nice family, for being vampires and totally hating all mortals. By the time every one of them stopped arguing it was almost time for the sun to rise. So then there was some big commotion there. But in the end they decided to have her watch Shark during the day, because if they tried to bring him home it would slow them down just enough to get caught by the sun. Then she had to hurry ands find a way to keep my tent dark all day long, so she hung up a lot of sheets and blankets on the inside an outside of her tent. It was pretty dark in there at least that was the best that she could do on such short notice, it almost looked like it was evening like in there. He told her that it was perfect and that he really appreciated everything that she was doing for him.

"Well I think that I'd better start heading to bed." Shark said to Drazera.

"Sure, would you like to talk until you fall asleep?" Drazera asked.

"That would be nice." Shark answered.

So they sat there talking until they both dozed off while holding hands.

"Drazera, it is noon don't tell me you are still not asleep." Debbie said.

"No, I'm up, I have just been...uh...writing in my diary and reading." She replied.

"Are you dress yet?"

"Umm...yeah."

"Alright then get in here."

"Just a minute." She sighed.

Drazera was going as fast as she could to changed at the other end of the tent.

"Yeah, what did you want?" She asked her mother while trying to catch her breath.

"What is the matter?" Debbie asked.

"Nothing. So what did you want?"

"Harminee is on the phone"

Drazera thanked her mother and headed towards the phone and picked it up.

"Hello Harminee, what's up?"

"Not much just wanted to talk."

"Well what did you want to talk about?"

"For starters did you get to see what is his name again?"

"Do you mean Chris, I mean Shark?"

"Well duh, who else do you think I would be talking about"

"Yes as a matter a fact I did get to see him again."

"Oh anyways for the second thing non of the three of us got to talk about if Burg and I can still come over in two days, or should I say nights?"

"Um... hold on let me go ask my mom ok?"

"Sure."

"Ok, I'll be back in a second."

So Drazera set down the phone and went down stairs and started looking for her mom. And then she saw her making a cucumber sandwich for lunch.

"Hey mom." Drazera said.

"What?" Debbie replied.

"Is it still ok if Harm and Burg come over in two night?" I mean two days?"

"Yes, you three are like sisters better yet like triplets, and what kind of person would I be to split up a set."

"Thanks mom."

So then Drazera started to head back up the stairs, but all of the sudden when she was almost the phone she had got a brilliant idea.

"Hey mom."

"Instead can they come over today and stay a few days?"

"I guess so, but you girls better behave."

"We will, thanks mom."

"No problem."

Then Drazera ran up the stairs as fast as she could to go tell, well ask Harminee, and then call and ask Burgyndee. She was so excited because she knew that their moms would most definitely say yes. So she could tell already somehow that this was going t be the best and most exciting summer of ant of their lives...

24


	2. The City Of Vampires

  
  
**CHAPTER TWO: THE CITY OF VAMPIRES**

"Hey guess what." Drazera said with such excitement.

"What, come on ell me what?" Harminee answered.

"You and Burg can come for a few days starting tonight.

"That is so cool, le me ask my mom real quick. Ok?"

"Sure."

Drazera could hear them in the background, them as in Harminee and her mom. At first she thought that her mom was going to say no, by the way that she was acting. But in the end she heard...

"Zee she said yes. Can you believe it I get to go, isn't it so exciting?"

"Yah that is really awesome, but I have to let you go so that I can call Burg and make sure that she can come over."

"Ok, see you later."

"Bye."

"See ya Zee."

Now that they have parted it was time to call Burgyndee. So Drazera

hurried as fast as she could to dial her phone number.

"Hello." Said Burg's father.

"Hi, is Burgyndee there?"

"Yes hold on a minute Drazera."

"Thank you Mr. Smith."

"Hello."

"Burg hurry and ask your dad if you can come over tonight and stay for a few days."

"Ok hold on a minute." She said. "I will be there in about a half hour ok?"

"Okay see you."

"Bye."

She waited very, very impatiently. But to make time go by she took care of everything that Debbie bought for her and finished bringing it into the tent, and had put everything away and all her drinks in the cooler by the time that Harminee and Burgyndee arrived, which they did at that very moment.

"Hey you guys, I am back here." Drazera yelled.

"Okay we are coming." Burgyndee yelled back.

"Yeah, be right there." Replied Harminee.

"Okay need any help?' Drazera asked.

"No that is okay, we are fine." They both yelled back in unison.

After they came over with all of their stuff, Drazera showed them where they would be sleeping. Later Harminee and Burgyndee unpack all of their belongings. After that they all sat down in the "living room" and talked to each other.

"So now what are we going to do?" Harminee asked.

"I do not know what do you think Drazera?" Burgyndee added

"Yeah Zee" Chimed Harminee

"Well why don't we take a nap, that way we can stay up and talk to Shark." Drazera replied.

"Drazera honey, I am leaving to go to work, you girls behave." Debbie hollered to the girls in the tent.

"Okay Mom, just lock the door, I have a key."

"Sure thing, I love you."

"Yeah, bye mom."

"Bye, bye, girls!"

The girls exchanged quirky looks wallowing in the moment's corniness and shouted "Bye Mrs. Roberts."

So then the girls headed down for a nap. But first they ate some chips, and had some soda, Pepsi to be exact while Drazera laughed hysterically at Harminee and Burgyndee's belching contest, whose echo's traveled down the street so loudly a dog barked and a man screamed at them out his window. When they were finished drinking, burping and laughing they slowly drifted off to sleep. Deep in a slumber Harminee had one last belch contained in her stomach, which slowly worked its way up her windpipe and out her mouth in a loud "AAAARP!!!" "Damn that was good," She said in her sleep, and then she slowly rolled over in her sleep, knocked over the sheet hanging up and hit something that was very cold. So she opened her eyes and saw a pale, pale face right in front of her, the worst thing was that it had _fangs. _All of the sudden before you could say what the heck a mu-jigger...

"Ahhhh... ahhhhhhhh!" Harminee was running around the tent screaming. Then that started a chain reaction, Burgyndee woke up saw Harm then start to scream, then Zee woke up and saw them screaming so she started screaming and Shark looked at them and they looked at him screaming on the top of their lungs so then he stared screaming.

Then all of a sudden the old man that had yelled at them earlier came running down Drazera's driveway a muddy one at that, in his blue and white striped bed gown. And it had a matching cap with white bunny headed slippers; he was swinging his cane around that was as old as him

"You youngens stop that racket you hear, I said stop that racket." He yelled at the other end of the yard, then in a low voice he said, "Dag burn youngens they make so much dag burn noise, they don't even know what they are screamin at, theys don't have nothin to yell about. Now them black bears is something to scream about why I remember way back in the day it was about fifteen years ago..."

"Who in the heck is that?" Harminee said through her teeth.

"Oh, don't worry that was just Old Man Jagger." Drazera replied.

"We know that that is, she is talking about tall, dark, scary and handsome over here." Burg said very frustratingly, with a tint of a Maine accent.

"Oh him, why that is just Shark he wont harm you."

"You never told us that he was sleeping in here." Harm exclaimed.

"Oops, did I forget to add that one itsy, bitsy little detail?"

"Yah, and just to let you know he ain't that little." Burg added.

"So, Next time I'm sleeping next to a vampire without knowing, do you think that you could be nice enough to let me know?" Harm said.

"Umm, just out of curiosity who are these girls." Shark asked.

"What is it to you tall, dark, scary and handsome?" Burg said.

"I was just wondering?" He replied.

"Shark, this is Burgyndee and then this is Harminee, girls this is Shark.

"Well duh." Harm said.

"Drazera, do you and your friends with major attitudes want to go with me to Vampier?" Shark said.

"What is Vamp whatever you said?" Harm asked.

"It is called Vampier, it is the city of vampires."

"Oh, cool. I think." Burg added.

"Do you mean that we can actually go to the real city of vampires? That is so totally cool." Drazera said. "I don't know about you two, but I sure want go and I will."

"You can count me in." Burg said.

"Yeah me two, besides maybe if we find a vampire boyfriend they will be better then a regular human boyfriend." Harminee added.

"Ok then just show us the way."

"Ok, but you three are going to have to walk. Because I can't fly all three of you at the same time."

"That is fine with me, what about you two?" Zee said.

"I don't mind." Burg said.

"Me neither, because it'll be plenty of excursive." Harm said. "Just one thing were is it?"

"It is under Baker's Grave Yard." Shark answered.

"Wow, though just how do you get under there?" Zee asked.

"Oh, that's easy, you see George Baker was a vampire but he died fighting to save all of us vampires."

"Ok so we got our vampire history lesson for the day, how do we get in?" Harminee said with an attitude and sarcasm.

"Well if you had let me finish Miss. Attitude, there is a secret passage under his giant tombstone."

"Even more cool." Burg added.

"Ok lets get a move on." Drazera said. "But we got to be back before dark tomorrow."

"That is fine." Shark said.

"What if your mom or someone comes looking for us?" Harm and Burg asked at the same time.

"That is easy, if they do it wont be till around noon and I will leave a note saying that we went for a walk in the woods." Zee answered.

So then they headed off and started down Milton Mills Street when all of then sudden the four of then saw two dark shadows approaching them from the sky. And it seemed like Shark knew exactly who they were, so Zee, Harm and Burg started to get a little nerviest when right before they knew those shadows were vampires and they were starting to land. And the girls were starting to feel a little better, but not quite all the way.  
"Shark who are these lovely appetizers, I mean ladies?" One of the young men said.

"Well you are quite the charmer aren't you? Not." Burg said.

"Miguel, they are my guests to Vampier." Shark said.

"Guests, my butt, you are going to kill them aren't you?"

"Burgyndee, Zee it looks like we have another charmer on our hands a cute one at that." Harm said.

"Buzzy like I told Miguel they all are my guests, not my prey. Besides you two could learn how to meet ladies." Shark replied.

"Now, now wait a minute," Zee said.

"Yeah she's right," Burg added.

"I don't know what planet you come from, but we sure in the hell ain't no ladies." Harm said plain out.

"Now that is the kin of girl that I want." Buzzy said while looking into Harm's eyes.

"Can't argue with you there." Miguel said while looking into Burg's eyes.

"While you four are talking can we start walking to the city?" Zee said very impatiently.

"Why walk," Said Miguel.

"When you can fly." Added Buzzy.

"Yeah they got a point, with the three of us we can fly the three of you to the city and it will be a lot faster. What do you say lad, I mean girls?" Said Shark.

"I am so in." Zee said.

"Us too." Burg and Harm added.

So the guys picked them up from around their stomachs and lifted them way up into the air. To the girls it was so exciting, and to the guys it was nice to hang out with new people and talk to them, but hanging out was an under statement. Shark fully introduced everyone, Buzzy's last name was Albright and Miguel's last name was Hutchler. As they started to fly over the graveyard they slowly started to slow down, then they landed and approached the grave of Baker. And Zee started to speak...

"Umm, you three lady charmers just how exactly do we get in?" She asked.

"That is so easy, you just push the fake ruby on what is almost a cross." Shark replied.

So they did, and they started down some stairs that seemed to go on forever, it was really weird because there was lights down here they had electricity. But how, and there was music playing, it was music that normal people listened to. When they finally got down the stairs it was like a whole other world, like a dream or something. It took the girls' breath away, they had houses, buildings and stores down here it looked like a really small town, but that is just what it was. Shark, Miguel and Buzz took the girls by their hands (Shark and Zee; Miguel and Burgyndee; and Buzz and Harminee) they took them to go and meet some of their friends. Shark's fourteen-year sister that was only one year younger then the three girls came up and got introduced to Harm and Burg, which night there was going to be a party and Zee, Harm and Burg were invited. But they couldn't go how they were looking so it was Fataliny's (Shark's sister) job to get the three to look better, more like vampires. Fataliny had to give them a make over, a "Vampire Makeover". To the girls were so excited to get the makeovers and Fataliny was excited to be able to give them it.

"This is so cool, I get to make three mortals look like vampires. Now my two friends here are going to get your outfits, so we need your sizes." Fataliny said.

"Well we don't have any money." Zee replied.

"You don't need any we don't have any use for it."

"Cool." Harm and Burg added.

So then they gave their clothes sizes, then started to get their hair and make-up done. Now seeing how vampires ware all black, the girls were going to look gothic. But the only thing about that is the gothic ness will have vampire looks. This was going to be the most fun anyone of them had ever had. Burgyndee's hair was blonde because she died it, but the girls put golden highlights in it, and then started to put spiral curls in it. When they had finished with that they started on Harminee's hair, so what they did with that was put a lot of gel in it and pushed it all back and spiked it in back. They were able to do that because her hair was so short it was between her ears and her chin. Then they came to do Zee's hair was up in a sort of pigtails but put up a little so they somewhat hung down.

When they had finished the hair and before they could do the make-up they had to get on their outfits, because they had finally arrived. The cool thing about that is they had been told that they could keep the outfits. Burg's outfit was a fake leather short skirt about to the knees with a blackish, silvery tube top. Next were Harm's clothes, she had black fake leather kapris that had silver things at the bottom, with a silver fuzzy shirt. Then it was Zee's turn to get her outfit, she got black bellbottoms with a baby blue tank top that had one of those black dress over coats. They all had got shoes to go with the outfits. Burg had got black sandals and so did Harm, but Zee had got knee high black boots. So now they were able to get their make-up done, they all got grayish silver eye shadow with their natural lip color lipstick and pale foundation and powder for their face. If you didn't know any better you would think that they were real vampires, or a least half. The girls looked so good, but as they were admiring themselves they heard someone talking.

"Lets get this party started!" A man yelled.

"Who was that?" Burg asked.

"Oh, that was just the party master." Fataliny replied.

"Well what does he do?" Asked Harm.

"Basically when he feels like it or when someone asks him to he starts a party in the middle of the street and the whole town starts to party." She answered.

"That is so cool." Zee replied.

"Well you heard the man." Shark said. Sneaking up behind all of them. "Let's party. Shall we?" He said as he took Zee's hand and started walking into the street.

But meanwhile at a place far, far away in the mountains of the Rocky Mountains there was a conversation going on. And it was about Zee; the people that were having the conversation were Zoya the keeper of destiny and Dracula the controller of all vampires, now why would they be talking about Zee? I guess you are about to find out...


	3. Never Under Estimate

Thanks ShadowAddi for the suggestions, I semi had something in mind, but I also like what you had to say, so I think I will put them both together and see how it turns out.   
  
**Chapter Three: Never Under Estimate **

"Dracula please would you just calm down?" Zoya asked.

"You know just because you are the keeper of destiny doesn't mean ditallty squat to me right now. She is supposed to being finding out and leaving!" Dracula practically yelled.

"Well your ex-best friend has not even found out that she is back yet." She replied.

"That _Tousdale _was never my friend, so do not ever say that again." This time he yelled.

"Sit down, and you do to know what I am talking about."

"I most certainly do not know what you are talking about."

"Oh, I wish as well as everyone else mind you that you two would just get over your pride and make up. I mean after all it has been basically five-hundred years."

"It has only been four hundred and fifty-six years. Hey, but who is counting."

"Obviously you are."

But meanwhile back at the party Shark, Zee and the gang were having a blast and Shark was bringing Zee to meet his parents and Dracula and Zoya were waiting on the edge of their seat while watching through Zoya's crystal ball.

"Mom. Dad you remember Zee, right." Shark asked.

"Yes, how are you doing dear?" Margreet asked.

"Fine thanks." She replied.

"Ok."

"Now is the time to tell her," when he saw the look on his wife's face he finished "no I'll tell her." Fraulk said.

"Tell me what?" Zee asked.

"Well we have done some research on you and found some stuff out, one of the things that we found out was that you are meant to go on a quest to save all life our world as we know it. And our son is meant escort you."

Right as he said that Dracula went even paler at the face then usual. Because he couldn't believe what he was hearing, do to the fact that she was not supposed to find out because he had wanted to handle himself.

"I can not believe that he told her, we promised each other that we would not let the children handle it. And that we would deal with it ourselves." Dracula said with such hate rid and sorrow in his voice.

"Did my ears deceive me or did you just admit to having a promise with that Trousdale as you call him?" Zoya asked.

"I'm not in the mood Zoya, just not right now."

"Well excuse me, besides even I could have told you and tried to tell you that they were going to go on that journey anyway. But would you listen to me, no, just like you have never listened to me on anything in your whole entire life. And it has gone on long enough besides you have never once been right I mean have you forgot or something because in case you have I AM THE KEEPER OF DESTINY!" She reminded him. "So there for I know all and I see all. Sheez Louise you vampires, better yet you guys sometimes you only want to believe what you want to believe."

But mean while back at the city everyone was starting to calm down except for Zee, so many questions arose in her head like how could he have found out all of this stuff about her, and was it all true or was it a false accusation to trick her, everything was going so fast that her head was spinning. But she was very tired, but not tired enough to asked Shark.

"Hey Shark are you up still?" She said in a soft whisper, it was almost like she was talking into the still air.

"Yeah, why is anything the matter?" He whispered.

"Yes in a way, how did your father find out all hat information on me, and is it a fact or a trick of some sort?"

"I do not know how he had got the information because neither him nor my mom will tell any of us. And my father would not lie, and if it was a trick I would never allow him to hurt you, do you hear me, never."

"That is very sweet." She said with a gentle whisper. "But who do we have to defeat?"

"Just never mind because you are to tired. My family and I will tell you all of the details tomorrow."

"What about my mother."

"Do not worry my mother is talking to her as we speak. Because from what I can under stand they are old friends."

"Oh ok, thanks for letting me know."

And Shark was right at that very moment Debbie was just pulling in, in the driveway and Margreet was flagging her down. Right away she knew who Margreet was, she had remembered her from their past and she knew right away that something was up. And even though Debbie did not want to admit it to herself she could tell right away knowing exactly just what she was going to say and she just went pale at the face.

"Deb, I have got to talk to you really badly. Please get out of your Toyota and talk to me, it may, well actually it does concern your daughter." She said softly.

"I know whom it concerns, what happened to her or should I say what did you and Fraulk say to her?" Debbie said in an angry and snotty way.

"Is this how you treat all of your old friends that you haven't seen in almost thirteen years?" She replied.

"Only ones that stabbed me in the back."

"The fight wasn't even between us."

"Well if I am not mistaken you are the one that drug it into yours and my friendship."

"Yes but you let me."

"It doesn't matter any more, just tell me, did you and your husband tell her or not?"

"Yes." Margreet said with a soft sigh.

"But we all promised each other that we would not bring the kids into it, don't you two remember?"

"Yes, but with Dracula still missing we have no choice. As much as I hate to send my son into that kind of danger I have to, but I know that they will both survive."

"What do you mean that Dracula is still missing?"

"You didn't know."

"No."

"We all thought that you would be at least the one that knew where he was."

"No, I thought that he left because I was leaving and would come back when I was gone."

"No he never came back."

"Well did you try to get a hold of Zoya?"

"If cores we did, all she said was that he was somewhere and couldn't tell us do to technical difficulties."

"Well what in the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"We don't know we are still trying to figure that out."

"Well I guess seeing how it is her destiny, can you at least wish her good luck for me. And please do not tell her about her past or anything except for what she has to do."

"Ok, and if she asks any questions I'll tell her that you said that you as her only parent would handle it."

"Thanks, I have to go before my husband thinks that I have been murdered up at this end of the driveway."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye, and make sure you tell everyone that I said hi, and especially Fraulk."

"I will do that."

"Bye.'

"Bye." She said as she was flying off into the air.

But mean while all of the back at the vampire city Shark and Zee were still talking, nothing in particular though just what ever popped into their heads. They really seemed to like each other's company.

"Umm, just out of curiosity were am I sleeping?"

"Oh on the couch, why are you tired?"

"A little."

"Me too, so good night."

"Good night, and I don't know how to say this but I think that I'm in love with you."

"I love you too." Shark said as she was slowly creping away, but he said it in a soft whisper it was just loud enough so that she could hear it.

The way that they both said it, it was so truthful and honest that it had to be true love. But wait if this is true, then what becomes of their journey, why is Zoya going totally pale at the face.

"Dracula! Dracula wake up do you hear me wake up. Something has happened and I didn't see it coming and know I do not know what 'tis going to happen next. **_DRACULA WAKE UP_**!" Zoya exclaimed.

"What, what is it, what happened?" He said while still waking up.

"Not what, but who."

"Is it Drazera, it is isn't it?" He said a panic frenzy.

"Well yes, but only in a way well technically is it half her fault."

"What happened to her, tell me what happened to her now!" Dracula demanded.

"Sit down!" Zoya yelled. "And further more do not yell at me!" She added but screamed this time.

"Just tell me what happened to my daughter, please."

"Well, she fell in love with Shark. That wasn't supposed to happen, I am..." Her talking had been drowned out by Dracula's screams.

"**_What?_** She is in love with that, that Trousdale. How could that have happened, she is so much smarter then that, he, he must have tricked her somehow." As he spoke he had picked up a lamp and chucked it across the room and almost hit Zoya in the head.

"Dracula you are not getting it are you?"

"What do you mean I am not getting it they fell in love which means I have to go and kill him now for doing whatever to my baby girl. By now it was a miracle that the mountain didn't fall over do to all of the yelling form the two of them.

"Dracula sit down and listen to me carefully," This time she spoke in her normal soft voice.

"I can not sit down I have to pack, my things and make a fast trip to Vampier. Now if you would excuse me."

Now she was pissed off, beyond capacity. "I will not excuse you, don't you understand they were never supposed to fall in love..."

Before she could finish, "Ha, you bet they were never supposed to fall in love!"

"You are not listening, I am the seer of life, and I see and know all. They were supposed to fulfill their destiny by vanquishing Mia, and then go their separate way and get married and never see each other again. Now they are in love, this was never going to happen, that lamp, that lamp right there that you just broke wasn't supposed to break for another four hundred and fifty-six years, three months, two days and 14b hours. I don't know what is going to happen next, I can't even tell you what the lottery numbers are, or anything. This is beyond bad; it could be Pandora's Box all over again. Do you understand now?"

"Are you serious? It could turn into Pandora's Box, apocalypse, no way. It couldn't get that bad, could it?" Now he was so worried that he had forgotten all about Drazera.

Back at the city Drazera was just waking up, when she had opened her eyes she saw people running around everywhere. She could barely make out what they were saying, something about having to get them ready, were they talking about her and Shark.

"Hey good morning sunshine." Said a familiar voice, she look up and it was Margreet.

"Hi, what is going on?"

"Everyone is getting you two ready so you might want to get up and get dressed. I took the liberty of setting out some clothes for you, some jeans, a white shirt and a blue vest with some work boots."

"Cool thanks. Umm.... Where is Shark?"

"Eating some breakfast, you should too after you're dressed."

Soon Drazera was all dressed had food, water, money and extra clothes packed, she ate some food while Shark finished his packing. Then they were off.

"So, they think they can stop me, well lets just see about that. Well Harminee, Burgyndee and Fataliny, what do you think of the accommodations I've set up for you?" He gave an evil laugh, and nodded towards the guardsman to take away the three ties and gagged girls. "I'll kill them before they reach his castle, and make sure they all die."


	4. Journey Forth

  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: JOURNEY FORTH 

"You? I don't get it, I don't get anything." Harm was completely baffled at this point.

"Who would suspect me?"

"Not me, but I agree with Harm, what is going on?"

"You are here, because I may need leverage, but I can't believe the great Fraulk and his wife never put two and two together, they knew so much, but look where that got you two."

888

"Shark, we've been at this for a whole day, we need rest. Besides we can talk, so what exactly are we doing, all I know is that we have to save the vampire race, after that I just kind of missed it all."

"To be honest I don't know to much either, all I was told was to go where I though and answers would come."

"You mean we don't even know where the hell we are going, oh this some fucking great journey." Now Zee was ranting, while Shark made a small fire and got out the two sleeping bags.

"Listen, I know that there will be help along the way, don't ask me what because I don't know, but for now you are right we need rest."

888

"That is it I am leaving, my daughter can not handle this, and I forbid her to fall in love with that, that guy." Dracula got up and headed for the door, as he reached for the knob he was thrown across the room.

"Zoya, cut the shit, now let me leave."

"I didn't do it, I swear." She had then tried to leave as well, and the same happened. "Oh my... the death... alive...but how... I must... the books." Zoya left the room.

"Zoya what are you going on about?"

"He, but that can't be. Dracula I need to be alone, just go keep an eye on your daughter in the ball."

888

Deb woke from a deep slumber of bad dreams, sweat was rolling down her face, and she walked into the bathroom and let cold water run. She looked at herself in the mirror, and then got a vision.

"Oh, Drazera, my baby, no." She whispered.

Deb threw on some clothes and hopped in her truck a pealed out of the driveway, heading towards the cemetery. When she got there, she headed down into the city.

"Margreet, where are you?" She was yelling, now she screamed. "_Margreet!"_

"What, what happened?"

"Deb, what is the matter?" Fraulk came over to where his wife was.

"I had a premonition, all darkness, our children gone, dead, he is still alive, and have Burgyndee, Harminee and Fataliny."

"No, they are here, I'll show you." The worry was in Margreet's voice, as she led to Fataliny's room, but all they found was a note, reading, _I shall never die!_

"My babies!" The tears were running down her face.

"We need to find Dracula, where might he be?"

"You tell us Deb, you are the only to think that he is still alive."

"Was there anything else you saw, even if it doesn't make sense?"

"Lots of fog, and ticking, from two different places, but I don't know."

"Fog, do you think Zoya might know where he is?"

"Fraulk darling I love you, but of course Zoya would know she is the Seer of all!"

"Shall we summon her then?"

"Your guess is as god as mine Margreet, but I thought only Dracula could read the spell."

"She is right."

"Why can't we visit her?"

"Because Deb, no one knows where her domain is."

"Get me the spell, maybe I could call a premonition."

888

"Shark wake up! Did you here that?" Zee whispered.

"Of course I did, but which tunnel did it come form, there hasn't been any sign of life yet?"

"Do you think that it might have been a sewer rat?"

"What do you think?"

"Well it was worth a shot, so who or what doesn't want us to complete this mission?"

"Everyone except for the vampires."

"That can't be true."

"Pretty much. Shh, there it is again, that tunnel." They crept down the tunnel slowly trying not to splash too much water.

"I've been expecting the two of you."

888

"Who are you, besides,"

"That is none of your business."

"Don't talk to Burgyndee like that."

"Well, _Harminee_, you our bound to that chair by a spell, so just what are you planning to do?"

"When, and I do mean _when_ I get out of this chair, I will beat the shit out of you!" She gritted her teeth as she spoke, and then spit at him.

Burgyndee was the next to speak up. "Then when the two of us are done with you we will let Shark and Zee handle you!"

"Oh, and how do you know it is them I want?" He had now turned around to face them, and noticed the sweat coming down their faces, they look as if they were about to faint. "Now tell me, were you bitten, or did you fuck a vampire?"

"What?" Burgyndee whispered.

"The process of turning over is slow, painful, and torturing if you can't drink blood."

"Blood, oh please, _give me blood!"_ Harminee had screamed the last part.

888

"I got it, let's fly!"

"It is almost night fall, we must wait."

"Where?"

"Get this, Antarctica."


	5. Unanswered Questions

Chapter Five: Unanswered Questions

"Antarctica, but why there?"

"Deb it just doesn't make sense."

"I'm telling you that's what I saw, oh it gets better."

"How?"

"Just wait."

"We need to get ready."

88888

"Tut tut tut, no blood until I get what I want."

"You bastard."

"Girls relax, chill, feel the flow, or have a party. Ha, party get, oh I crack myself up sometimes." He wiped a tear away from his eye.

"Oh hardy dee har har har."

"Oh yes, so funny." The sarcasm in their voices was thick.

88888

"Hello my name is Kent, and I am a werewolf."

"Oh that is too cool."

"Stand back Zee, he can't be trusted."

"Oh no, your father wouldn't say different Shark. As would yours if either, if one of them were here."

"My father is dead."

"Really? That's news to me, I thought he was still in hiding."

"What, Dracula has never been in hiding."

"I'll bring you, after I assessed you in your journey."

"How do you know about that?"

"It's not just vampires, but every species, they're others involved who will come along the way."

88888

"Margreet, lets go."

"I'm hurrying."

"You two we need to go, because we wont have any help along the way."

"What? But surely she knows that we're coming."

"No she doesn't I think that she lost all of her powers."

88888

"Oh I have a present for you girls."

"Oh please none of that you perverted pedophile."

"As if I would waste my time on mixed bloods like you. But here it is." He turned his hand with a wave and Fataliny appeared in a chair as well.

"Fate, oh my gosh are you ok.?"

"I'm fine you two look, you're turning aren't you?"

88888

"So how are you supposed to be helping us?"

"Well I am more of a body guard and guide, though I don't know where we're going. It was said that myself and many others would know where to lead, I don't know who but I am going to bring you to the next spot. For now you need to rest day is breaking and you haven't stopped yet."

"Sounds good to me, sleep I've almost forgot what it's like."

88888

"Ready lets fly, Deb you remember how right?"

"Of course."

"Deb what are we really going to find there?"

"Dracula."

88888

"Zoya, she knows, and she's coming?"

"Who Zee, but she can't get off her path."

"No, not here."

"Then who you are supposed to watching Zee not anyone else."

"Deb, and I love here, so I can't help it."

Sorry for a short story, and not updating but OMG school, grrrrr I am so glad it is over soon...


	6. Along For The Ride

Chapter Six: Along For the Ride

"Oh Fate, you look dead!"

"Well I am."

"Oh don't make me laugh you two, it hurts to much."

"Sorry Burg."

"We have to get out of here."

"Harm, it's useless, I tried all my strength, and powers, nothing works."

"But that's just it isn't it."

"Harm are you going crazy."

"No she's not, that's not something that happens while turning."

"Just listen."

"Deb, but why… how?"

"She tried to call for you or something."

"What are you going to do?"

"ME?"

"Yes, you two still love each other oh so much. But now Zee is involved."

"I… I don't know."

"We need to break!"

"What, I can't hear you!"

"He said, we need to break!"

"Ok, there is a barn down below, let's go!"

"Great!"

"Mmm, you two can sit a glare all night, but I am sleeping."

"Go ahead Zee, I'll watch over you."

"Relax Shark, if I had wanted to kill you, I would have done it in the tent."

"How'd you know?"

"Shark, I trust him, you need rest."

"Ok Zee, only for you."

"I love you."

"Me too."

"Don't worry you two, this will be over soon." He added with a whisper. "I hope."

"Well he's just some fucking cocky ass guy right?"

"Yeah."

"Only with bunches of powers."

"Exactly."  
"I'm still not getting you."

"Ok, well he'll have though of every powerful thing, but nothing normal."

"Huh?"

"Like…" Burg was trying to reach in her pocket, and grasped something, then whipped it out. "A pocket knife."

"If you two think that something like that would be over looked the you are really"

"I'm out!"


End file.
